Mystery Box
The Shit Box (also known as the Piece of shit, Gaben, and more commonly the Asshole) is a random weapon generator in the Call of Duty: World at War ''and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops Nazi Zombies maps Nacht der Untoten, Verruckt, Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, "Five", Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, and Moon. It does not appear in Dead Ops Arcade. In Nacht der Untoten, it spawns in the "Help Room". In Verrückt, its original spawn is in the generator room. In Shi No Numa, it first spawns in the room below the spawn room. In Der Riese, it spawns in front of the generator. In Kino der Toten it can spawn anywhere. In "Five" it spawns anywhere also.. In Ascension it will spawn near the power switch always. In Call of The Dead and Shangri-La, it can spawn anywhere. The Mystery Box is a wooden box with two flashing golden question marks. Buying a weapon will cost 950 points (10 with Fire Sale and Bonfire Sale). When you press the action button, the available weapons will loop until one randomly selected weapon will stop. This process takes about four-five seconds. If the weapon isn't picked up in 12 seconds, the gun will sink back into the box. Many people prefer to buy their weapons here because it is the only place to get powerful weapons such as the Ray Gun, MG42, M1919 Browning, HK21, RPK, and Thundergun. The Ray Gun and Thundergun are most commonly recived by using glitches. It also allows you to buy wall weapons for less. However, in some, cases, the player may recieve a weapon that is actually cheaper off the wall than from the Box. In Shi No Numa it will move to one of six locations, the four huts, the original location, and the warning room. In Der Riese it will move to six potential spots. In the lab across from the M1897 Trench Gun, in the room with the Thompson, in each of the Teleporter rooms and its original spawn. In Kino der Toten,the box is randomly spawned at differnent locations, the location of the Mystery Box is located with a green light on a black board outlining the whole map near every Mystery Box spawn, just like in . You can also find the location of the box by going to the alleyway and looking up in the air for the blue column of light, just like in Der Riese. In Ascension it always spawns in the power room. And again in the new map Call of the Dead, the means of locating the box is by looking for the light. In "Five" and Ascension the new location of the Box is shown by a television above the position it started teleporting. In Shangri-La the box spawns randomly. The best way to find is to look for the blue coloum of light. On the Wii version, the light is a foggy green color. Weapons Available Nacht Der Untoten * Shit * Shit * Shit * Shit * Shit * Shit * Shit * Shit * Shit * Shit * Shit * Verruckt * .357 Magnum * BAR (has a unusable bipod, can have 2 at once (both with different names)) * M1919 Browning (has a unusable bipod) * Double-Barreled Shotgun (regular or Sawed-Off w/ Grip) * FG42 (has a unusable bipod) * Gewehr 43 * Kar98k (unscoped only) * M1897 Trench Gun * M1A1 Carbine * M1 Garand * M2 Flamethrower * MG42 (has a unusable bipod) * MP40 * Molotov Cocktail * Panzerschreck * PPSh-41 * PTRS-41 * Ray Gun * Springfield (unscoped only) * STG-44 * Thompson * Colt M1911 (If the player has all other guns via the Three Gun Glitch) Shi No Numa * .357 Magnum * Arisaka (unscoped only) * BAR * M1919 Browning * Double-Barreled Shotgun (regular or Sawed-Off w/ Grip) * FG42 * Gewehr 43 * Kar98k (unscoped only) * M1897 Trench Gun * Colt M1911 (small chance of obtaining) * M1A1 Carbine * M1 Garand * M2 Flamethrower * MG42 * MP40 * Molotov Cocktail * Panzerschreck * PPSh-41 * PTRS-41 * Ray Gun * STG-44 * Stielhandgranate (extremely small chance of obtaining) * Thompson * Type 100 * Wunderwaffe DG-2 Der Riese * .357 Magnum * BAR * M1919 Browning * Double-Barreled Shotgun * FG42 * Kar98k (unscoped only) * M1897 Trench Gun * M1911 * M1A1 Carbine * M1 Garand (with or without rifle grenades) * M2 Flamethrower * MG42 * MP40 * Molotov Cocktail * Monkey Bomb * Panzerschreck * PPSh-41 * PTRS-41 * Ray Gun * STG-44 * Stielhandgranate (extremely small chance of obtaining) * Thompson * Type 100 * Wunderwaffe DG-2 Kino der Toten *Ray Gun *Thundergun *China Lake *Monkey Bomb *Famas *Python *FN FAL *Commando *AUG (with ACOG/Swarovski Scope) *Ballistic Knife *Crossbow *CZ75 (with or without dual wield) *L96A1 *Dragunov *Galil *RPK *HK21 *Spectre *G11 (with Lower Power Scope) *SPAS-12 *M72 LAW "Five" *Ray Gun *Winter's Howl *China Lake *Monkey Bomb *Famas *Python *FN FAL *Commando *AUG (with ACOG/Swarovski Scope) *Ballistic Knife *Crossbow *CZ75 (with or without Dual wield) *L96A1 *Dragunov *Galil *G11 (with Low Power Scope) *RPK *SPAS-12 Ascension *Ray Gun *Thundergun *Gersch Device *HS-10 *Matryoshka Doll *China Lake *M72-LAW *Famas *Python *FN FAL *Commando *AUG (with ACOG/Swarovski Scope) *Ballistic Knife *Crossbow *CZ75 (Single or Dual Weild) *L96A1 *Dragunov *Galil *HK-21 *G11 (with Low Power Scope) *RPK *SPAS-12 Call of the Dead *Ray Gun *Dragonov *Matryoshka doll *China lake *M72 Law *Spectre *Famas *AUG (With ACOG Scope) *FN FAL *Commando *L96A1 *Python *CZ75 ( With or Without Dual wield) *RPK *Galil *G11 (with low power scope) *V-R11 *Scavenger *SPAS-12 *HS-10 Teddy Bear The Teddy Bear is an asshole he fucks you over. Unavailable weapons Cock of Doody: World at War Nothing. Trivia * In Nacht der Untoten, there is a higher chance of getting the Ray Gun in the Mystery Box in earlier rounds than other maps. * On Shi No Numa, there are several footlockers that look exactly like the Mystery Box that can be found on top of the shelves and crates in the starting room. * In Verruckt, there is writing on the stairs on to the barrier downstairs warning you if you use the Mystery Box too often, it will move. It's exact words are: "Wish too often and our wishing well will run" * The Mystery Box on Der Riese is programmed with two Wunderwaffe DG-2s, allowing two players to get the Wunderwaffe DG-2 in the same game. However, this is very rare. Category:Nacht Der Untoten Category:Verruckt Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese Category:Kino der Toten Category:"Five" Category:Ascension Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops Category:Utilities Category:Glitches